Starlight memories
by izanagimon1412
Summary: Memories... Such important and precious things in life. They may even cause you to make the wrong choices from time to time. Memories are wonderful things to have. But I have nothing, I have no parents, no brothers or sisters. All because of 'The Disaster'. But there is only one thing I do have left in my world, Jack. Tasuku x Jack, yaoi, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI!


I do not own future card buddyfight or any of its characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: Tasuku/Jack

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Starlight memories

* * *

><p>Memories... Such important and precious things in life. They may cause you to be happy. They may cause you to be sad. They may even cause you to make the wrong choices from time to time. Memories are wonderful things to have. But I have nothing, I have no parents, no brothers or sisters. All because of 'The Disaster'. But there is only one thing I do have left in my world, Jack.<p>

I awoke after something knocked me out. I looked around to find that the entire environment was completely demolished, trees had fallen over tents, rivers were now reduced to cracks of dryness and no one was in site. What happened? Where am I? What am I doing here? All those questions repeated in my mind as began to realise that I was the only survivor to a horrible event. I ran around hoping to find someone to prove me wrong. But to no avail did I see anyone alive. Blood and corpses were the only things I saw everywhere in the camp site. I noticed that most of the corpses were adults attempting to protect children from harm. All of them cared for the innocence of children; and they still ended up dead.

That was when my eyes were opened to the truth. Parents and adults have sheltered kids like me from danger for too long. They protected us and not themselves. 'Why? Why would they do such a stupid thing like that? This doesn't make any sense!' I fell to my knees as a frustrated and confused expression was masked by a dark blank face. I got up and walked away from the destruction to the tip of the hill. everywhere I see... There was nothing. Nothing but dusts of destroyed mountains all around where I stand. I looked up to the clouded sky wondering if this was punishment from god. Were we punished for something we did? If so what was it? I stepped closer to the edge thinking it was pointless to live on. This was a dead end for me.

Just when I was thinking about falling to my death and share the same fate as others, a small sparkling light fell through the clouds and floats gently down to my direction. I reached out my hand towards it just before the glow touched my finger tips. I gripped lightly on it while questions pile up in my mind further. Just then, the light faded away and revealed a card. I turned around and paced away from the cliffs to the forest. Maybe this is a sign. Maybe god is trying to give me another chance in life. I must take it and use it well. A shed of tear fell down my face as I ran away and never looked back to what's left of destruction.

I came to a good stopping point as I ran out of air through my lungs. I laid my ruby red eyes on the card again, gulping down my spit before turning the card around to get a better look. The card suddenly burst out a ray of light before leaving my grasp and levitating into the air. I covered my eyes with my arms trying to adjust to the brightness before the light faded away again. But the card was not there anymore. Instead an armed green dragon replaced the missing card. My eyes widened as I couldn't believe that a powerful being appeared before me. The winged beast stared at me with its yellow predatorous eyes. "I am known as Jackknife Dragon, Findar the 100th. Young man of destiny just what are your desires?" The reptile known as Jackknife Dragon questioned my desire. "I... I wanna... help people. But I'm just a kid, I gotta be an adult. Can you help?" I questioned Jackknife staring into his eyes showing no remorse in my decision. "If that is what you desire, I shall help you young one." He then bowed his head in approval, promising to make my wish come true.

Jackknife came closer until he was directly in front of me staring at my face. "Are you all right? your crying." He reached out his claw and wiped away the crawling tear off my face. "Thanks. I just really appreciate that your helping me. From now on... Will... Will your be my family?" I laid my hands on his claw before gazing back those concerned eyes. "If that is what you wish, Then I will be your family." The larger figure picked me up when he noticed my sleepiness, he curled around to lie down and held me close to him almost in a shielding way. I whispered to him as I began to close my eyes. "My name is Tasuku, Can I call you Jack from now on?" A snicker was heard along with the vibrating feeling along the dragons neck. "You may call me Jack, Now sleep away all your worries and lets change this world when you next awake Tasuku." I heard his last words before I finally shut my eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

I have no worries now, and its all thanks to Jack. He helped me shoulder the burden and the pain in life; and for that I truly grateful that he is my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon:<strong> "AND CUT!" speaks loudly through a speaker

everyone on the stage gets up and gets off the stage to cool off while engaging into conversations with each other.

**Leon:** "Hey! Tasuku! Jack! good work out there, you guys did amazing." give a thumbs up to the two figures coming closer

**Ta****suku:** "Thanks. I thought Jack did great as well. I was totally trembling through out the entire shoot." Laughs before taking a sip through his bottle of water.

**Jack:** "Nah, you did a finer job than me. I mean look at the script." pulls out a sheet of paper and points to a few acts "You had most of the stage light that I did. And the fans love me hehe." chuckles while Tasuku blushes a bit.

**Ryan:** "Leon! Uhh alittle problem! The fan girls and boys are outside the studio and their trying to tear down the door with their Plushie Jacks and Tasukus! We need to leave! Right now!" Ryan yells as the door he's trying to seal shut is being brutally bashed by the fans.

**Leon:** "Oh crap! Everyone time to scram out of here!" Waves everyone to evacuate the studio before they get crushed by waves of fandom.

**Leon:** "Well anyway, We'll c you soon!" salutes the audience before Jack and Tasuku jumps up "Stay tune to the next chapter of Starlight memories! RUN!" They say their finisher before helping to evacuate the others.

**And the red curtain ends the fanfic here!**


End file.
